Chains
by Nelfan
Summary: The moment the young nation comforted the older one,his fate was sealed.He could not feel the chains that had latched onto him as soon as he chose that crying nation.It would be many years until he would feel their true weight. One-shot Revolution centric


My first one-shot! It's a super early birthdat present to Alfred YAY!

I don't own Hetalia, I'm not that awesome.

* * *

England was crying.

Why, America did not know. The moment the young nation comforted the older one, his fate was sealed. He could not feel the chains that had latched onto him as soon as he chose that crying nation.

It would be many years until he would feel their true weight.

XXX

Growing up America loved his older brother with all of his little heart. England showered him with gifts. Hand-made toy soldiers, a little wooden horse, his very own musket. When America was scared or when he scrapped his knee, straight to England he went. England would hold the boy and kiss his forehead; he was so much bigger than America after all. With each little toy or trinket, with every little embrace, America's love for England grew stronger.

Too strong.

If England was battered and bruised, America would cry his eyes out. If England made breakfast, lunch, or dinner, America would eat every little crumb. If America found a bunny in the forest he would catch it and show England his accomplishment. He would do anything to please England. Even fight for him in the French-Indian War. Even win his brother for England.

Another layer of chains joined the first, connecting America to England.

And America could still not feel them.

XXX

But, Canada could. His chains with France had been light. They had been so easy to carry. He could run and jump and play with his Papa and Kumajirou all he wanted. He did not need to show his gifts or hide his faults; his Papa knew them all and loved him all the same.

He was soon stripped of his protective loving chains, of his protective loving Papa.

And he was given knew ones. Much heavier chains. He could not run or jump anymore, and playing caused the chains to rattle and clang. Kumajirou wasn't safe to play with. He pushed back his faults as much as he could. And some of his gifts as well. The gifts Papa treasured the most, were the things most horrible to see in ones colony. Why didn't Papa tell him that? It was okay, he was raised by a nasty frog, his Papa was not a kind person at all. That's what he was told.

For now his Papa, no his Father was England. England would keep him safe. His heavy chains protected him. Protected Canada. His chains would keep him here, would keep him with England.

He could not escape.

XXX

America didn't want to. He wanted to be by England's side forever. Or that's what he believed. America grew fast, much too fast for England's liking. One day both Nation's realized something, America was taller than England. When America ever needed a brotherly embrace it was now his arms around England, and England would have to stretch on the tips of his toes to plant a kiss on America's forehead, he was so much bigger than England after all.

More changes kept happening. America was stronger, America could make better food, and suddenly after all the years of devotion and love he didn't want to listen to England anymore. Anything America said or did was wrong. America wanted a say in the Parliament, England said no. America wanted lower taxes, England said no. America wanted to make laws for himself, England denied him of this.

Then the Boston Massacre occurred.

And then America could see them, could _feel_ them. The chains were so heavy they caused his knees to buckle. But now it wasn't just chains, there was a steel cage! And he could feel and see England locking the door. Locking him in there forever. England smiled, for he knew America could never break free.

He was the greatest empire in the world after all.

XXX

America had always held a great disliking for tea. That disliking caused him to be very pleased when his people threw tea into the Boston Harbor. He was not just pleased he was proud.

Was this what being a country felt like?

America had tasted the forbidden fruit.

XXX

And he wanted more. His men were preparing to fight in Lexington and Concord. He had heard the call; he knew the British were coming. His people needed him, he pulled at the bars of his cage, but his strength soon diminished and he fell to the floor. Suddenly he could feel it, the strength of his own people brimming within him. He grabbed the bars and with the will of all the patriots he broke down the door. The cage was open and America walked out chains still as heavy as ever.

At the same time a shot could be heard around the world.

America looked up at the sky and smiled.

Who knew that fruit could taste this good?

XXX

Canada, America reasoned, should have a bite. But, his own brother was on the opposite side of the battle field. Canada looked at him horrified. America had become a monster, wanting to become something he himself hated.

"Canada can't you see? These chains hold us down!" yelled out America rattling the chains by moving closer to his brother.

"Do you see them, do you hear them? That atrocious noise of being the property of someone else! Canada if you joined me we could be the Great North American Empire! Brother, with me freedom would be so widespread; tragedy would never befall us, not in a million years!"

But, Canada could see what America could not. Chains of America's own design had started to wrap up Canada's legs. Steely eyed Canada made his decision, the chains from America disappeared.

Sensing that his brother had come to conclusion America spoke up, hand stretched out towards the Canadian as he asked for the final time.

"Brother, will you join me in creating The Great North American Empire?" Tears ran down Canada's face as he looked his brother in the eyes and made the most groundbreaking statement of his young life in June 1776.

Matthew said 'No.'

XXX

On July 4, 1776, fifty-six men signed the Declaration of Independence. At that moment America loved no one else in the world as much as he loved Thomas Jefferson. For another layer of chains dissolved he refused to be part of England anymore.

There was just one more layer left.

This war, this revolution for life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness,was going to be long and hard.

But, America would be the victor, Canada be damned.

XXX

America never wanted to come to Valley Forge ever again. He had never been so cold. His men were worse, if the redcoats didn't kill them the frost sure would. He started to sneeze violently. Wasn't there a time when he loved winter? When England would hold him close and read him fairytales by the fireplace?

America shook his head. England had never cared for him; he just wanted America's land and wealth. Hugging his musket, the one that England had given him so long ago, he tried to get some warmth from the cold ground beneath him.

A snowflake hit his eyelash and melted, dripping down from his right eye across his face to the ground. More snowflakes followed suit.

It almost looked like he was crying.

XXX

It was raining. The sky itself seemed to be crying for England. Facing America he could see his own musket in the boy's hands. For that was what America was A BOY, he did not understand the hardships of being a country all on your own. He needed time, he needed to grow. England would never give up on America.

With that thought England rushed toward his colony, knocking America's musket to the ground. He could feel triumph. A quick stab to the stomach would end this whole nightmare. America would heal in time and slowly come to his senses about this whole freedom business. Life would return to normal.

But, eyes widening, England found the musket shaking in his hands. He could not bring himself to hurt his darling America. Cursing he fell to his knees, he wasn't sure if the salty water running down his face were tears or the rain. He still brought his hands to his face anyway. Because America could not see him cry, not again.

America stood before England shocked at the older nation's emotion. The last layer of chains fell to the muddy ground.

"You used to be so big."

Arthur was crying.

And Alfred knew why.

* * *

Happy early birthday Alfred! hugs and kisses from Nelfan! Review please!


End file.
